Smiled
by Camila Hemsworth
Summary: HHR  ahora  ShortFic: Hermione ,con ahora 40 años, acompaña a Hugo a comprar algunas cosas tras 23 años de haber desaparecido su mejor amigo. Se topa con algunos viejos conocidos y...¿Sería capaz de encontrarlo, tomando un helado de vainilla? -


Bueno, perdón a todos mis seguidores lectores (que no deben de ser más de dos personas) pero estoy de vacaciones por lo que tengo que ayudar a mi familia a hacer labores del hogar y en mi tiempo libre estoy re escribiendo "One Little Victory", acomodándole algunos detalles *tos* nombres mal escritos *tos* como hechos que no me gustaron mucho como escribí *tos* hechos que no seguían los libros *tos* y cositas extras más interesantes… por lo que tomé un tiempito (a la noche, 1 a.m.) y me decidí por darles este pequeño regalito de Navidad atrasado… un Harmony Shortfic! **Por supuesto que todos los personajes son de Joanne y ninguno es de mi propiedad. Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Smiled<strong>

-Vamos, Hugo… Tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar tu caldero nuevo y si no nos apuramos…- la mujer miró a su pelirrojo niño, que miraba una vidriera _muggle_ completamente sorprendido. La mujer pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse. ¡Dios! ¿Tenía que ser tan parecido a su padre?

Su marido se acercó a la vidriera, absorto por tantos _objetos extraños _(en realidad era una tienda de cómics).

-Los colores… y las imágenes...

-¡Ronald!

-¿Qué?- Ron la miró con su mejor cara de nada… pero Hugo ni la había escuchado. Ron sacudió un poco el hombro del chico de catorce años para que "le llevara el apunte" a su esposa.- Escucha a tu madre, Hugo…

La adolescencia y las hormonas revolucionadas se lo habían quitado, metafóricamente. Ahora que había pasado la etapa de niñez y pre-adolescencia, se interesaba más en las chicas, el Quiddich y cualquier cosa que no tuvieran nada que ver con las indicaciones de su cuarentona madre. ¡Ni siquiera ordenaba su cuarto!... y Ron tampoco ayudaba mucho: se la pasaba contradiciéndola o dándole la razón a su hijo.

Tras unos notables ojos en blanco, que expresaban fastidio, el muchacho se dirigió a su madre.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-No me hables así, jovencito. –Miró al chico directamente con sus ojos marrones, regañándolo, y decidió seguir avanzando al Caldero Chorreante.

Los dos pelirrojos la siguieron muy apresurados, ya que su postura erguida era signo de que estaba ofendida… y no era muy conveniente para ellos dos que Hermione estuviera enojada: tenía el dinero y era la única que memorizaba los golpes en los ladrillos para entrar al Callejón.

El lugar estaba infestado de gente. Magos y hechiceras recorrían la callejuela adoquinada y casi no los dejaban pasar…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que necesitabas el caldero? –Le preguntó la mujer a su hijo, cuando se detuvieron para probarle una nueva túnica de gala. – ¡Podríamos haber venido antes! Ahora todos los padres están apuradísimos comprando todos los útiles escolares… Y seguramente el caldero que compramos debe de ser el más feo y añejo de todos.

Hugo volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco. Todo le fastidiaba…

-¿Y papá? –Preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Quiero suponer que fue a comprarse una varita nueva en Olivander's… pero lo más posible es que haya ido a mirar escobas. ¿Por qué? –Dirigió su mirada a Madame Malkin que estaba poniendo algunos alfileres en las mangas del chico.

-Porque… No importa. No te va a interesar…

-¿Qué ocurrió, Hugo?

-Es que el otro día estaba husmeando uno de los libros de este año…

-¿Tú tocando un libro? –Rió la mujer, mientras las mejillas de su hijo se tornaban rojas de furia. –Discúlpame… Es que es raro. Bueno, ¿leías un libro y…?

-Y encontré un apartado especial sobre un tal Henry Potter y que se deshizo de un tal "Innombrable"…

Madame Malkin levantó la vista hacia Hugo, asombrada, como si no esperara que justamente un chico como Hugo preguntara algo de ese tipo.

-... y supuse que tú o papá (mayormente tú) sabrías quién era ese hombre. –Finalizó aliviado, pero nervioso tratando de esquivar la mirada de la modista.

-Oh, niño… ¡Tu hablas de Harry Potter! ¡Por supuesto que tu madre es la indicada de hablar del _Niño que Vivió_! –Acotó radiante, mirando a Hermione.

Ella bajó la vista y sonrió melancólica: el recuerdo de su amigo era agridulce, lleno de momentos felices y… otros no tanto.

-Sí, claro, cariño… Él desapareció hace más de 20 años, pero mejor lo hablamos luego en casa. –Buscó su monedero y luego se dirigió a Malkin. –Disculpe, ¿cuánto es la túnica?

-Diez Galleons, Señora.

Tomó las enormes monedas de oro y miró sus manos. Unas nuevas manchas de edad habían aparecido de la nada. ¡Cuarenta años! Ese era bastante tiempo… Veintitrés años sin verlo, ni una sola vez. Finalmente, le entregó las monedas a la mujer y abandonó el local con su muchacho.

-¿Por qué no ahora, mamá? –Preguntó Hugo con aire de confusión.

-Porque es una larga historia… además, tu padre sabe más sobre eso. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Rosie? Seguramente ella también sabe porque ya lo vio en el colegio…

De la nada, se toparon con un chico rubio con aire esnob. Este los miró, alzando una ceja, y los inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Era idéntico a su padre a su edad…

-Malfoy… -Gruñó Hugo entre dientes y el muchacho sonrió sarcásticamente.

Un hombre vestido de traje _muggle_ salió de entre la multitud y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo. Miró a Hermione y sonrió forzadamente mientras asentía con la cabeza saludándolos. Luego se dirigió a su hijo:

-No, no, no Scorpius. Hay que saludar a tus compañeros de buena gana y con educación.-Estiró su mano y Hermione se la estrechó. – ¿Cómo está la familia, Granger? Es decir, Sra. Weasley.

-Bien, Draco. –Soltó su mano, tratando de disimular la repulsión que sentía en su interior. Se miraron entre sí y un gran silencio protagonizó la escena por unos segundos. Luego, ella habló primero. –Me gustaría que controlaras a tu hijo con la manera que mira al mío. Creo que le debes una a alguien, Malfoy... desde hace 23 años.

Draco respiró profundo y esquivó la mirada de Hermione. Los chicos miraron a la mujer, confundidos, y luego volvieron a dedicarse miradas de odio entre sí.

-Se lo debo a otra persona, pero voy a tratar de controlar a mi muchacho. –Miró a Scorpius con aire orgulloso, se despidieron con una mirada y luego se alejaron.

Hermione tomó a su hijo del brazo y siguieron buscando a Ron, sin emitir ni una palabra hasta encontrarlo mirando escobas…

-¡Una nueva Saeta de Fuego! –Decía eufóricamente, pegando su rostro junto al vidrio como otra docena de niños de 11 años que comenzaban sus clases ese mismo año. –Ojalá pudiera volver a tener tu edad, Harry… -Le dijo a su hijo que lo miró confundido, alzando una ceja. –Digo… -Dudó por un momento. –Ojalá tuviera tu edad para poder volar como antes, Hugo.

Hermione esquivó la mirada de Ron y se dirigió a comprarse algún libro.

-Papá… -El hombre despegó la nariz del vidrio y lo miró. -¿Quién es Harry Potter?

-Bueno, Hugo… -Tocó su brazo tratando de darse ánimo para hablar de ese tema tan "tabú". – ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre?

-Me dijo que era una historia muy larga y que me la quería contar en casa. Además, me dijo que le preguntara a Rose, pero ella también está en casa y no quiero esperar.

-¡Ya habíamos hablado de eso hace años! –El pelirrojo miró al cielo nublado tratando de encontrar alguna excusa creíble. Su hijo lo miró suplicante. –Bueno, tienes 14 años y te voy a decir que cualquier cosa que diga tus libros de historia o lo que te cuente el Profesor Binns, o cualquier otro profesor (con excepción de la directora McGonagall), no va a ser la verdadera historia porque… porque nosotros dos, tu madre y yo, éramos los mejores amigos de él.

-¿De Harry Potter? –Alzó una ceja y tomó un kit: "Cuidado de Escobas". –Pero si estaba en mi libro debe de haber muerto hace años y debe de haber sido una persona muy aburrida… -Dejó el objeto en su lugar y miró a su padre, esperando alguna respuesta. Este rio.

-¡No, campeón! ¡Harry no era ni un poco aburrido! Él debe de haber sido una de las personas más aventureras y "rompe reglas" que haya conocido en mi vida (sin contar a tus tíos George y Fred, que en paz descanse). Siempre nos metíamos en problemas juntos, también con tu madre (aunque no puedas creerlo). Una vez, casi nos echan de Hogwarts por haber llegado con el viejo Ford de tu abuelo y chocarlo contra el Sauce Boxeador… -Suspiró y sacudió el cabello del chico. –Los viejos tiempos…

Hugo miró a su padre y sonrió porque hacía mucho tiempo que no parecía tan contento desde que había conocido a los jugadores de su equipo favorito… esos que vestían de naranja…

-Pero aún no me dijiste qué hizo él de interesante…

-¡Ah, sí claro! Bueno… -Se sentó en un banco, fuera de la tienda, e invitó a su hijo a que lo acompañara. –Resulta que hace muchísimos años, había un mago que era malvado y había juntado muchos seguidores a lo largo de varios años, mortífagos…

Mientras el "pequeño" lo miraba atentamente, Hermione compraba unos libros en la tienda cuando se topó con una muchacha rubia con ojos soñadores que leía un libro al revés.

-¿Luna…? –Preguntó bajando el libro y encontrándose con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tanto tiempo! –Dejó el libro sobre la mesada y le dijo al vendedor que se lo llevaba.

-Hace meses que no te veía, Luna. –Dijo ella luego de abrazarla.

-Sí, estuve llevando a cabo algunos experimentos en casa y no he salido desde hace mucho tiempo… Me hace acordar a mi madre, ya sabes. Y bueno, con papá fuimos a cazar _nargles_, en realidad fue idea de él porque le dije muchas veces que no se los puede ver, ya que son invisibles, pero no me hizo caso y lo tuve que acompañar, ¡pero nos encontramos con algunos _Colacuernos Húngaros_! En fin, ¿cómo se encuentra Ron?

Hermione analizó toda esa información que había llegado de golpe y luego pudo responderle.

-Bien, más distraído que nunca. Ahora vinimos con Hugo a comprar algunas cosas; Rose se quedó en casa con algunas vecinas adelantando tareas y ese tipo de cosas…

Las dos salieron juntas de allí y se encaminaron a la tienda de escobas.

-El "asunto" sigue siendo tabú, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Luna sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Esa era una de las cualidades más características de ella: tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar con cualquier persona sobre cualquier tema.

-Ah, eso… Sí, hablamos una vez con los niños sobre él pero parece que no les basta con los libros o lo que les cuenta McGonagall.

-Yo creo que le habría encantado que hablaran sobre él, por lo menos a sus "sobrinos"… Yo les cuento muchas aventuras que pasamos juntos a mis niños ¡y les encantan! Antes se dormían oyendo las historias que yo les contaba. –Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron y la rubia la abrazó sonriendo.

-Es que… yo lo extraño tanto. –Admitió de una vez por todas secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Soltó a Luna y luego tomó su brazo con la vieja cicatriz.

-Te entiendo. Atravesaron muchos obstáculos juntos y eran como carne y uña. Recuerdo cómo sus mentes funcionaban como una cuando estábamos en el E.D. como si fuera sido ayer… Él desapareció después de matar a Quien-No-Debe-Ser….

-Voldemort. –La interrumpió. –Ya se lo puede nombrar tranquilamente.

-Sí, bueno, pero en ese entonces no y él lo nombraba como si fuera una persona como cualquier otra. Eso era lo que nos daba más valor para luchar, creo que su valentía nos impulsaba a querer deshacernos de Él… Y él era también nuestro ejemplo. Harry era nuestro ejemplo y una de las mejores personas que pudimos haber conocido. ¡Ánimo! Yo creo que hoy podría ser el día en que lo encuentres...–Acarició la espalda de su amiga y ella le sonrió, incrédula ya que nunca lo podría encontrar, por supuesto. –Ahora vamos a buscar a Ron y a Hugo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien… -Y se dirigieron al banco dónde Ron le seguía contando la historia a Hugo, quien ahora lo miraba asombrado y sin poder creerle ni una palabra.

-Entonces, ese mismo año, él aprendió el encantamiento _Patronus_ ¡y tu madre lo vio en persona! Recuerdo que era un ciervo, con una cornamenta enorme y poderosa… ¡y ahuyentó a cientos de dementores! Y al año siguiente, formó parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos: pero fue el ¡CUARTO PARTICIPANTE!... –Los ojos de Hugo eran más grandes que una Quaffle. ¿Por qué no le habían contado todo eso antes? Cuando su padre le relataba la mejor parte (los obstáculos que debió atravesar), su madre apareció y su este calló.

-Bueno, luego nos veremos, Hermione. –Dijo saludándola, luego se dirigió a Ron. – ¡Hola y adiós, Ronnie!

La larga y rubia cabellera de Luna se alejó brincando entre la multitud: parecía como si los años nunca hubieran pasado y siguiera siendo una estudiante de quinto año.

-¿Ya compraste tu varita? –Le preguntó a su marido.

-Sí, por supuesto. Fui con Hugo. –Sacudió el cabello del muchacho que sonreía de oreja a oreja y luego se decidieron por emprender viaje devuelta a casa.

-Papá me estuvo contando muchas cosas sobre ese Harry Potter. ¡Hasta me contó que habían sido mejores amigos! –Contaba el muy entusiasta muchacho a su madre.

-Me alegro mucho, Hugo. –Hermione sonrió y rodeó a su hijo con un brazo, abrazándolo.

-Sí, y… ¡Miren! ¡Miren allí! ¡Ese hombre se parece mucho a él, papá! –Gritó entusiasmado apuntando a un hombre sentado en una mesita de la heladería, solo.

-Basta de juegos, Hugo. Tienes catorce años, no siete para seguir mintiendo… -Su padre lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó consigo al interior de Olivender's cuando pasaron por enfrente.

-Hablando de mentirosos: adivinemos quién no compró su varita. –Hermione miró a su esposo con tono escéptico y él entró a la tienda esquivando su mirada acusadora.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! –Insistía Hugo a su padre, pero este no lo escuchaba mientras observaba meticulosamente algunas varitas.

Hermione rio para sí y luego se dirigió a un banco para sentarse. Tomó uno de los libros que había comprado ("Hogwarts: Una Historia", porque le había donado el suyo a su hija muchos años atrás) y comenzó a releerlo.

Sí, claro. Ron le iba a hablar a Hugo sobre Harry y él iba a volver a aparecer de la nada, cuando ni siquiera había dejado rastro alguno y nadie lo había visto en décadas… Por supuesto, eso sonaba muy coherente… Aunque no arriesgaría nada con ir a curiosear a la heladería y ver quién tomaba ese helado de vainilla, dándole la espalda…

Estupideces. Sí, eran estupideces de un niño de catorce años. Ella era Hermione Jean Granger: una mujer sensata y realista que sólo creía en los hechos igual de realistas; nunca se había dejado llevar por estupideces… salvo cuando creyó en las Reliquias, que por cierto terminaron siendo verdad.

Era obvio que no se iba a encontrar con el fantasma de su mejor amigo y de una de las personas que más habían influenciado en su vida... que más había amado… aunque ya se encontraba dentro de la heladería, comprándose un helado de vainilla, y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, una mirada familiar era dirigida hacia ella…

El misterioso hombre cuarentón y de cabello azabache (con algunas pequeñas canas por la edad) se levantó de su asiento cuando terminó su helado y sus miradas se cruzaron. Era alto y delgado, parecía tan débil por su aspecto huesudo que a cualquier mujer se le ocurriría traerle un plato con su mejor estofado y dárselo enseguida; sus ojos verde esmeralda, esbozando auténtica felicidad, la miraron directamente a los suyos a través de unos lentes redondos y arreglados austeramente con cinta adhesiva y…

Sonrió.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y… ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y saludos para todos!<p> 


End file.
